Civos Expiatorios, Jigoku Shoujo
by Kesu.no.Tsubasa
Summary: Acusado falsamente de asesinato, Kibagami Takezo invoca a Jigoku Shoujo para librarse de sus acusadores, pero algo impide que el trato se lleve a cabo y deberá tomar medidas inesperadas.
1. Chapter 1

Chivos expiatorios

Cargado de ira abrió violentamente el cajón, casi rompiéndolo, y en un solo movimiento extrajo la pistola y la apuntó a la canosa cabeza del fiscal. El hombre amenazado apenas sonrió bajo el sol del ocaso que se filtraba por las ventanas.  
-¿Qué piensa hacer con eso¿Realmente cree que se podrá librar de la ley disparándome? Entonces sí que habría pruebas flagrantes en su contra, ya ni siquiera me las tendría yo que inventar.  
La mano del profesor Imaguchi Takezo temblaba aferrada a su arma, como prolongación de su brazo estirado, hecho una sombra en el atardecer en su propia sala. Entre su alborotado cabello negro y sus lentes ovalados, su pálido rostro se deshacía en un gesto de odio incontenible.  
-Es usted un desgraciado, un mentiroso. ¿Cómo puede un defensor de la ley actuar así¡Yo no he hecho nada, no soy un asesino¡Usted no tiene derecho a inculparme!  
El fiscal aun no sacaba las manos de los bolsillos de su saco marrón y dijo indiferentemente:  
-Este caso lleva demasiado tiempo abierto. Necesito a alguien que lo cierre. Vamos, no nos complique las cosas. Usted es la solución a nuestros problemas.  
-¿Por qué yo?  
-Pues en este caso encaja con las evidencias. No es nada personal, usted no es el primero. Ahórrese la bala y al menos le quedará limpia la conciencia y quizá el favor de la duda. Si dispara arruinará sin duda alguna lo que le queda de vida.  
El profesor Imaguchi habría sentido la conciencia muy limpia al matar a un fiscal que quería inculparlo, que tenía el descaro de venir a su casa a decírselo, que incluso parecía orgulloso de haberlo hecho muchas veces antes. Sí, esa sería verdadera justicia. Pero su conciencia no alteraría su futuro ni su alma, y lo que le quedaba de vida, eso sí era algo que no podía arriesgar.  
-¡Lárguese de mi casa!- gritó, sin dejar de apuntarle.  
El fiscal se rió quedamente y le dio la espalda, marchándose con toda confianza. Imaguchi Takezo se quedó con el brazo estirado hasta después que su enemigo tiró la puerta, pero mientras la oscuridad de la noche lo envolvía sintió el calambre de la tensión que le había aplicado, y la pesada arma de fierro en su mano, con la que ya no tenía nada que hacer. La volvió a poner en el cajón, el cual acomodó y cerró, y luego caminó lentamente a encender la luz de su sala. Se quedó dando vueltas a su apartamento, esperando a que diera la media noche. Fue entonces que fue a su ordenador. Aun recordaba el nombre de la página, después de tantos años la gente aun seguía  
hablando de ella, es más, era recién ahora que parecía estarse haciendo realmente conocida. Las colegialas la utilizaban para tonterías, con sus criterios infantiles era verdaderamente un peligro,  
pero Takezo ahora la necesitaba de verdad, podría utilizarla para un acto desesperado de justicia. Abrió el Jigokuzuushin y escribió el nombre del fiscal: Tokeyama Kyouji. Sabía que la página parecía desaparecer después de enviada la solicitud, no le sorprendió el Error 404. Más bien lo hizo sentir un poco más confiado. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por su apartamento, a esperar que llegase. Fue a la sala, tomó un libro al azar, Sartre. Lo estuvo leyendo bajo la lámpara hasta que empezó a vencerlo el sueño. Se puso de pié para ir por un café a la cocina. Después de llenar su taza volvió a dirigirse hacia la sala, apagó la luz de la cocina y avanzó por el pasillo oscuro, cuando de pronto se topó con una sombra que lo hizo sobresaltarse.  
-¡E... Enma Ai!  
-Me llamaste, Imaguchi Takezo- dijo la niña de uniforme negro mientras sus ojos color sangre parecían brillar en la oscuridad.  
-Sí. Necesito que te encargues de un hombre, menos que eso, de un criminal. El fiscal Tokeyama está condenando gente de manera fraudulenta. Te invoqué para que lo detengas.  
Jigoku Shoujo demoró un momento en responder.  
-No puedo ayudarte más- dijo la niña-. Cuando haces un trato conmigo, das a cambio tu alma al infierno. Tú ya no tienes nada que ofrecerme.  
-¡Masaka! Jigoku Shoujo, debes ayudarme a hacer justicia, yo te he invocado.  
-Yo no soy tu sirviente- dijo la niña y volteó hacia la esquina del pasillo.  
Takezo corrió hasta la sala para alcanzarla y prendió la luz, pero no se encontró más que con su propio apartamento vacío. No había nadie a su lado.

* * *

Saegawa Fuusuke era un muchacho solitario y agresivo. Según su expediente había llegado a la ciudad hace tres años, pero nunca había logrado adaptarse ni hacer verdaderas amistades aquí. Su  
cabello era corto y un tanto claro para ser japonés. Llevaba como siempre el uniforme negro de colegio, y estaba sentado frente al profesor Imaguchi en su despacho esta mañana.  
-Saegawa-kun, lo que voy a contarte a continuación es de sumo cuidado y entenderás que es mejor no divulgarlo. Se trata de tu padre.  
-¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó el muchacho desganado.  
-Hace unas horas estuvo aquí un fiscal. Me estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre ti y sobre él. Yo no sabía mucho sobre tu padre, y dije muy poco sobre ti. Sin embargo, el fiscal mencionó que había una investigación abierta. No me dio más detalles, excepto que se está encargando él mismo de todo. Mira, esta es su tarjeta.  
El profesor le entregó una tarjeta de identificación a Fuusuke, que tenía impreso el nombre de Tokeyama Kyouji y su título profesional.  
-Pensé que haría bien en decírtelo, para que tu familia pueda estar preparada en caso hubiera problemas. Solo deseo que resuelvas esta situación rápidamente. Creo que eres un muchacho muy  
confiable y tú y tu familia sabrán hacer lo correcto.  
-Muchas gracias, Imaguchi-sensei- murmuró Fuusuke sin convicción, mientras miraba escéptico una vez más la tarjeta, y luego otra vez al profesor.  
-Lo único que te pido es que por favor no menciones que yo te dije esto. No creo que la policía lo vea con buenos ojos, por más que yo sé que estoy ayudando...  
-No se preocupe, Imaguchi-sensei, no lo haré.  
-Te deseo lo mejor.  
-Arigatou.

oOo

Su padre. Hace tres años que Fuusuke no se hablaba abiertamente con él. Era su culpa la vida que Fuusuke ahora llevaba, en esta ciudad inmunda con gente descarada. Todo estaba bien en su pueblo  
natal de Shibara, pero un buen día a su padre se le ocurrió simplemente que tenían que mudarse, rápidamente, dejar la mitad de sus cosas y toda su vida y amigos atrás. Su hijo lo odiaba, pero sabía que lo necesitaba, que alguien tenía que pagarle el colegio y los alimentos, los cachuelos que había tenido solo le alcanzaban para un par de gaseosas y nada más. ¿Decirle que lo estaban investigando,  
que lo podrían procesar? Fuusuke no quería imaginar la cara que pondría, no le volvería a ver a la cara nunca más, eso no. Antes prefería encargarse él mismo del asunto, hacerlo no por su padre, sino por él mismo, porque eran solo sus intereses, nada más.  
Y podía ser tan fácil. Según decían sus compañeros, esa leyenda era cosa de chicas, pero a Fuusuke siempre le pareció demasiado oscura para ser fabulación de las colegialas. El otro día había visto a su profesor reprendiendo a las chicas por hablar sobre Jigoku Shoujo, y sobre a quién les gustaría enviar al infierno.  
-Solo tienes una opción, piénsalo bien- decían las niñas.  
-¡Cállense!- insistía el profesor Imaguchi- La muerte no es cosa de bromas. ¡Dejen esas tonterías de una vez!  
Sería simple, limpio, silencioso. Solo escribir el nombre del fiscal en internet, y punto. Nada más con nadie.

oOo

Era media noche cuando apareció, en la puerta de su cuarto. Fuusuke no se esperaba nada parecido, y poco después de que la página pareció colgarse se dirigió a su cuarto a intentar dormir, con el  
ácido sabor de la duda aun revolviéndolo. Pero entonces se dio, repentinamente, con un par de ojos rojos que lo miraban desde abajo, parados justo en su camino, una pequeña niña de cabello negro largo y lacio. Fuusuke no pudo ahogar un delgado grito del susto.  
-¿Q-qué haces aquí?  
-Yo soy Enma Ai- respondió la pequeña fríamente.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Tú me llamaste.  
Fuusuke calló unos segundos, observando la situación. Luego comprendió.  
-Jigoku Shoujo... Pues, ya te he dado el nombre. Encárgate, por favor¿sí?  
-Ten esto, por favor- respondió Ai, ofreciéndole un muñeco de paja negro con un lazo rojo en el cuello.  
-¿Qué es esto?- murmuró el muchacho acercándose y tomándolo.  
-Si realmente deseas vengarte, tira del cordel rojo. Harás un pacto conmigo cuando tires del cordel. La víctima de tu venganza será enviada directamente al infierno.  
¿Un pacto? Fuusuke tomó dudoso la punta del cordel entre sus dedos, pero la niña continuó:  
-Sin embargo, cuando se haya cumplido tu venganza, tendrás que pagar el precio. Se cavarán dos tumbas cuando condenes a alguien. Cuando mueras, tu alma también irá al infierno. No podrás entrar al cielo. Tu alma se verá sumergida en dolor y tormento por toda la eternidad.  
El muchacho recordó las muchas historias que había oído sobre el infierno e imaginado tan vívidamente, los demonios sin rostro abrazándolo sobre flamas ardientes, atravesando su carne con lanzas una y otra y otra vez, porque en el infierno ya no se puede morir, y la carne no es carne, sino una enorme llaga de tormento eterno, que nunca termina de destruirse.  
-Fuu-kun¿estás bien?- lo sorprendió su padre.  
Él se sobresaltó y miró alrededor suyo, notó que no había nadie más que él y su padre a la vista. Exhaló furioso y murmuró:  
-Sí, no pasa nada.  
-Te oí gritar. ¿Qué sucedió?  
-No importa- atacó Fuusuke- No te necesito. Estoy bien.  
-Bueno, bueno. Que tengas buenas noches.  
-Adiós.  
Fuusuke tocó la piel de su vientre bajo su polo y la sintió aun íntegra, sin ningún rasguño, ni rastro de lanza o fuego. Pero no daría su alma, menos aun por su padre, eso jamás. Nadie le había advertido de eso del pacto. Arrojó el muñeco al fondo de su closet y se echó bocabajo en su cama, insomne.

* * *

En el almuerzo Fuusuke se sentó a la mesa con su padre. Llevaban diez minutos sin hablar, como siempre, solo el sonido de los palillos en los tazones de porcelana. Pero a Fuusuke desde el día anterior no había dejado de carcomerlo la duda por dentro. Si no contaba con la chica del infierno, debía hacer las cosas de otra manera. Eso ya lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el primer momento, pero no se había decidido. Finalmente dejó su tazón en la mesa y alzó la voz.  
-Otou-san...  
Su padre levantó sorprendido la vista.  
-¿Sí¿Qué pasa, Fuu-kun?  
-La... ¿Qué harías si alguien te abriera un juicio?  
-¿Qué¿A qué viene eso?  
-¿Crees que podrías afrontarlo? Eres inocente¿verdad?  
Los palillos del padre golpearon temblando contra el tazón, que tuvo que dejar en la mesa para no derramar. Respiraba agitado y su mirada lo rehuía todo.  
-¿Padre? Es solo una suposición, por favor...- dijo Fuusuke, casi disculpándose. No podía creer que sintiera compasión ante su padre, se lo reprochaba una y otra vez, pero el viejo había entrado en un  
estado verdaderamente lastimero.  
-Hijo... Fuu-kun- tartamudeó-, hay algo que nunca te he dicho... Eso de ser inocente... Bueno...- y en ese momento clavó sus ojos repentinamente en los de Fuusuke- ¡No soy una mala persona! De  
verdad...  
Fuusuke no sabía qué pensar, de verdad su padre parecía estar hablando de algo que él jamás había sospechado y no tenía qué responder.  
-Sí, es verdad- continuó el padre, volviendo a ensimismarse- Hace tres años yo cometí un crimen. No pensé que lo fuera, solo pensaba en mejorar un poco tu vida, en poder darte más cosas como los demás chicos... en quizá volver a recuperar a tu madre. Engañé a un par de personas en el banco, no sería mucha pérdida para ellas, pero... fue por eso, Fuu-kun. Por eso fue que nos tuvimos que ir de Shibara. Lo siento mucho, hijo. Lo siento...  
-¡Imbécil!- gritó Fuusuke desesperado, parándose de la mesa. No sabía realmente por qué lo decía, solo que todas sus ideas previas habían estado equivocadas, que todo en él se revolvía, mientras giraba empujando la silla a un lado y corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto. En medio de la confusión, comprendió que su padre tenía antecedentes. Que en el juicio saldría verdaderamente culpable. Que era un verdadero imbécil en todo sentido, pero que él no podría soportar el perderlo, porque dependía de él. Y vio el muñeco al fondo de su closet, y comprendió que solo le quedaba esperar que toda la historia se repitiera, que su padre volviera a fugar y se mudaran a Sado o a Hokaido, o más lejos aun, al culo del mundo; o, si no, jalar el cordel rojo.  
-¡Se te ha concedido la venganza!- resonó una voz oscura, mientras un fuerte viento abrió de un golpe la ventana del cuarto y se llevó consigo la cinta que arrancó de la mano de Fuusuke.

oOo

-Por favor, sírvase venir conmigo, señor fiscal- dijo un policía, apretando su hombro desde atrás.  
El fiscal Tokeyama se sobresaltó y derramó el café que había estado tomando en la terraza del restaurante. Volteó para ver a un muchacho de unos veinte años, con uniforme azul de policía y  
cabello negro cubriéndole el ojo derecho.  
-¿Hay algún problema?- sonrió el fiscal.  
-Está usted bajo arresto, señor Tokeyama. Venga conmigo de inmediato.  
-¿Bajo arresto¿Pero por qué...?  
El fiscal no pudo terminar su frase, pues fue arrastrado por el firme brazo del policía que no había dejado de apretarle el hombro, y empujado sin ninguna explicación hacia la parte trasera de un camión patrullero al borde de la calle. En cuanto cayó violentamente sobre el suelo del carro, las puertas se cerraron sobre él, dejándolo a oscuras.  
-¡Oigan¡Esto es un error¡Yo no he hecho nada!- gritó, mientras golpeada las puertas y las paredes, una y otra vez, sin respuesta, sin idea hacia dónde se dirigía la patrulla que sentía moverse bajo sus pies.  
Cuando abrieron la puerta, la luz lo cegó por unos segundos, y no pudo ver nada mientras dos personas lo agarraban violentamente y lo arrastraban fuera del camión y por lo que parecía ser un pasillo, bajaron unas escaleras hasta un pequeño cuarto con bladozas blancas en las paredes y lo volvieron a arrojar al suelo.  
-¿Qué es esto?- protestó una vez más- ¡Yo no he hecho nada¿De qué me están acusando?  
-Está usted siendo procesado por asesinato múltiple, señor Tokeyama- respondió una mujer alta, con uniforme azul ajustado y cabello negro recogido en un moño. El otro que lo había arrastrado  
hasta aquí había sido nuevamente el mismo joven de cabello sobre el ojo.  
-¡Pero yo no he matado a nadie!- exclamó el fiscal.  
-Oh, ya verá que sí- rió el joven policía, mientras abría una puerta a un lado del cuarto y sacaba a empujones a un hombre confundido, que quedó parado justo frente a Tokeyama, cuando su cabeza repentinamente estalló en miles de gotas rojas que le salpicaron al fiscal en el rostro, mientras el cuerpo inerte de la víctima caía a un lado. La mujer policía aun tenía en alto su pistola humeante, mientras su compañero se dirigía una vez más hacia la puerta, para sacar arrastrada a una pequeña niña de cabello marrón corto y uniforme escolar azul.  
-¡¡No¡¡Deténganse¡¡Qué demonios es esto!!- gritaba Tokeyama, mientras la niña desconcertada se apoyaba en la pared a su costado y caía muerta al instante, asesinada.  
-Esto no tiene sentido. Ustedes son los asesinos.  
-No es así- respondió el muchacho.  
-Nosotros somos la ley- sentenció la mujer.  
-Pero ¡yo aun no he hecho nada!  
-Pues necesitaremos de su ayuda en este caso, señor Tokeyama- dijo el muchacho, inclinándose hacia él-. Como usted sabe muy bien, la ley nunca se equivoca.  
El joven miró las manos del fiscal, y cuando este se percató, ya estaba sosteniendo la pistola asesina y bañado en la sangre de sus víctimas.  
-¡Pero no pueden condenarme sin un juicio!- protestó por última vez, pero al momento se dio cuenta que había aparecido un hombre más, bajo, calvo y de ojos pequeños, vestido en un terno negro, y estaba firmando unos papeles sobre una mesa al fondo de la habitación.  
-¿Cómo se declara el acusado?- preguntó el viejo, alzando la vista de sus papeles.  
-¡Soy inocente¡No he hecho nada!  
-Pues temo que la fiscalía lo ha encontrado culpable. Por el delito de fraude y asesinato múltiple a Kenishi Higuchi, Oumori Kaoru e Imaguchi Takezo, lo condeno a la pena capital inmediata.  
Mientras los oficiales de policía se le acercaban una vez más, Tokeyama pataleaba intentando ponerse de pie, pero sus zapatos resbalaban en los charcos de sangre, y los policías lo agarraron a palazos para dominarlo y empujarlo a la puerta lateral de la que habían salido las víctimas. Cuando se percató, ya tenía esposas en las manos y una horca alrededor del cuello, y el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies, dejándolo caer en el vacío y haciendo que la soga le sustrajera todo el aire, mientras frente a su rostro veía solo los ojos rojos de una pequeña niña.  
-Oh penosa sombra atada a la oscuridad, despreciando a la gente y haciéndole daño... ¿Quieres probar la muerte?

oOo

Esta vez la barca cargaba el alma de Tokeyama Kyouji, un alma negra cargada de pecados. Mientras Enma Ai remaba por el gélido río del infierno, él solo intentaba en vano ponerse de pie.  
-Esto no es justo...- susurró.  
-En este mundo o el suyo, no existe la justicia, solo los contratos- respondió fríamente la niña del infierno, sin voltear a mirarlo.

* * *

Al pasar la lista, el profesor Imaguchi notó el cambio de expresión que había sufrido el rostro de Saegawa Fuusuke. Tuvo que llamar su nombre tres veces para que respondiera. Su rostro había perdido la dureza que solía tener, aunque sus pensamientos no parecían en calma, sino muy pendientes de lo que sucediera en el otro mundo. Con placer había Takezo visto en el periódico de esta mañana, que aun yacía sobre su carpeta, la noticia de la desaparición del fiscal Tokeyama. No le cabía duda alguna que, al igual que en su pecho, sobre el corazón de Saegawa-kun ahora también había marcado un sello negro en forma de flama. 


	2. Precuela

-¿Moshi moshi? Hola, Yumiko-san. Soy Takezo. Imaguchi Takezo, ¿me recuerdas?

El profesor giró sobre la silla de su oficina y miró hacia la ventana, mientras sostenía el auricular, emocionado pero lleno de confianza.

-Ah... Imaguchi-san. ¿Cómo has estado?- respondió la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-De hecho, me siento muy bien hoy. Me ha pasado algo grandioso y quería compartirlo contigo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntame- dijo Yumiko sin mayor interés.

-¿A qué hora tienes tiempo?

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió ella- Ah, no, no creo que pueda salir hoy...

-Vamos, es viernes. Sé que no tienes mucho que hacer. Solo quiero conversar un rato. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en Shibuya a las siete?

-Hmmm... Bueno, está bien. Pero solo un rato.

-De acuerdo. Arigato, Yumiko-san.

-No hay problema. Hasta entonces.

-Ja matta.

Takezo volvió a girar hacia su escritorio, colgó el auricular y tomó una vez más sonriente el periódico. Sabía que había sido Jigoku Shoujo, y sin embargo, sabía también que ni ella ni el muchacho habrían hecho nada si no fuera por él mismo y su cuidadoso plan. Al fin se sentía más que nunca dueño de sus actos.

* * *

Hacía ya casi diez años desde que estuviera en secundaria. Por entonces era un muchacho bajo y escuálido que cuidaba su ceñido uniforme negro más que cualquiera en el salón. No tenía muchas esperanzas para sí mismo, aunque no podía evitar deseos. Sabía que nunca dejarían de golpearlo y arrojar su mochila por los pasillos, que sus notas nunca serían las más detacadas por más que estudiara, que las chicas nunca se fijarían en él.

-Imaguchi-kun, ¿qué desastre es este?- lo amonestaba el profesor, mientras él recogía sus papeles arrodillado en el suelo.

-Yo no fui, profesor, ellos me estuvieron...

-¡Bah! ¿Acaso no son tus cosas?

-Hai, sensei- murmuró Takezo cabizbajo.

-Apúrate en limpiar esto, no quiero tener que castigarte otra vez.

-Hai, sensei.

Todos los demás ya se habían marchado cuando terminó. Se levantó y corrió la más que pudo para llegar a tiempo a la biblioteca, que por suerte aun no había cerrado. Entró rápidamente y seleccionó un libro, casi al azar debido a su apuro. La bibliotecaria lo miró con sorna cuando Takezo devolvió el libro anterior con varias páginas dobladas, pero no dijo nada. Luego le entregó el nuevo libro que había pedido y se dispuso a cerrar. Takezo salió hojeando el antiguo volumen. "Mitos y leyendas, de Edo hasta hoy". Mientras montaba en el metro, halló un capítulo que captó su atención: "Jigoku Shoujo: La niña del infierno".

*~~o~~~O~~~o~~*

El internet emitía extraños gruñidos o aullidos de un viento irreal mientras se conectaba. Cuando al fin dejó de pitear y gemir, Takezo utilizó la computadora para abrir el yahoo y buscar mayor información sobre la leyenda. Se dió después de un rato con una página web llamada . Toda su pantalla estaba negra y solo había una frase en kanji blancos que le invitaba a escribir el nombre de alguien a condenar. "Llevaremos a cabo tu venganza". Takezo pensó un rato, intentando recordar los nombres completos de sus compañeros, y finalmente halló el apellido del más abusivo de todos. Pero cuando apretó el botón, la página desapareció. Revisó un par de veces si funcionaba la conexión, si no habría alguien usando el teléfono, pero nada. Al parecer era un error de la página, que por supuesto no era más que una broma de algún fanático. Takezo ya iba comprendiendo que no había mucha buena información en internet: todos podían publicar, y al igual que la enorme mayoría de gente, la mayoría del intenet era estúpido. Apagó la computadora y fue a dormir.

* * *

Desde su carpeta, al fondo de la clase, Takezo observaba inquieto a Motaro. Se sobresaltaba cada vez que lo veía entrar a la clase, con su metro setenta de estatura, su rostro redondo y despreciable, su cabello cortado al raz y el cuello de su uniforme siempre desabrochado. Pero esta vez Motaro no se dirijió donde Takezo, ni siquiera lo miró. Se detuvo junto a una chica sentado en la segunda fila, que andaba concentrada revisando su tarea de matemáticas. Cuando el muchacho se le acercó, ella alzó la vista de su cuaderno apenas por unos segundos, luego miró a un lado, intentando ignorarlo, y dejando que su cerquillo de cabello claro se partiera sobre su frente.

-Yumiko nee-chan- berreó Motaro con su voz pituda- Vas a almorzar conmigo hoy, ¿verdad?

-N-no sé de qué hablas...- murmuró ella. Su pálido rostro estaba contraido en un gesto de incomodidad.

-Te estoy haciendo una invitación. Es tu gran oportunidad.

-Lo siento, no puedo...

-¿Qué tanto tienes que hacer, Yumiko-chan?

Los ojos de la muchacha seguían intentando evadir a Motaro, que ahora se había sentado en su carpeta, arrugando las páginas de su cuaderno.

-No es eso, es que... tengo que ir a...

-Oye, ¿no me estarás rechazando, eh?- alzó él la voz.

Yumiko solo respondió con un silencio, sus delgados labios cada vez más doblados en un gesto de desesperación.

-¡Respóndeme, mierda!- gritó el chico, jalándola violéntamente del brazo derecho, obligándola a levantarse.

-¡Basta! ¡Déjala!- gritó Takezo, quien también se había puesto de pie repentinamente, su mano golpeando en su carpeta con la fuerza de su incontrolable ira.

Motaro solo rió quedamente por unos momentos. Luego le miró a los ojos y dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que me pides, Takezo-kun? Dímelo otra vez.

Takezo vaciló, pero luego insistió:

-¡Déjala en paz!

-¿No te gusta cómo trato a mi chica? ¿Quieres empezar una pelea?

Fue entonces que el peso de la situación fue mayor que su impulso, y Takezo al fin se dió cuenta que habpia cometido, un error, un estúpido, error, y que sería difícil librarse de él.

-No, está bien...- intentó decir, pero en cuanto empezaba a disculparse, el puño de Motaro ya había impactado en su rostro, impulsándolo hasta golpear la parte trasera de su cabeza con la pared, de la cual ya no se pudo apartar mientras le llovían una cantidad de patadas y golpes que no atinaba a contar en medio del dolor.

Cuando le avisaron que llegaba el profesor, Motaro corrió a sentarse, y Takezo aprovechó para escabullirse por la puerta trasera en dirección al baño, casi arrastrándose. Con el cabello sudoroso en el rostro y el sabor de su sangre en su boca, se detuvo un momento a medio pasillo para apollarse en la pared. esforzándose en respirar con sus magulladas costillas. De pronto algo le llamó la atención y alzó la vista. Junto a una columna del pasillo había una chica parada, observándolo. Llevaba un uniforme, pero no era del colegio, sino completamente negro. Su cabello también era oscuro y lacio y sus ojos tenían un brillo particular.

-Hola. No eres de esta escuela, ¿verdad?- preguntó Takezo, jadeando y sin pensar mucho en lo que decía.

-Yo soy Enma Ai- respondió la chica.

Takezo alzó la vista sorprendido.

-¿Jigoku Shoujo? No puede ser...

De hecho, su apariencia coincidía con las descripciones del libro, pero jamás habría esperado verla con ropas tan modernas... La verdad, muy en el fondo, jamás había esperado verla. Su presencia ahí, en la escuela, era algo tan descabellado, que al instante la atribuyó a los desvaríos de su dolor e intentó seguir avanzando hacia el baño, pero al doblar la escuina vio todo inundado de un rojo resplandor crepuscular, sus pies pisaban hierba, frente a él estaba otra vez la niña del infierno, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos rojos, detrás de ella había un masivo árbol y detrás de él nada más que un profundo lago de aguas cristalinas, teñidas de la luz del atardecer.

-Ten esto, por favor- dijo la niña, extendiendo su mano hacia él. Ensombrecido por la luz crepuscular llacía en ella un pequeño muñeco de paja con un lazo en el cuello.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Takezo extrañado.

-Si realmente deseas vengarte, tira del codel rojo. Harás un pacto conmigo cuando tires del cordel. La víctima de tu venganza será enviada directamente al infierno.

Takezo no había leído sobre el muñeco de paja, pero sí, por supuesto, sobre la maldición y su poder inmediato. Emocionado tomó el cordel entre sus dedos.

-Sin embargo- agregó Enma Ai- cuando se haya cumplido tu venganza, tendrás que pagar el precio. Se cavarán dos tumbas cuando condenes a alguien.

-Lo sé- interrumpió Takezo- te daré mi alma a cambio, ¿verdad?

-Cuando mueras, tu alma irá al infierno- reanudó ella-. No podrás entrar al cielo. Tu alma se verá sumergida en dolor y tormento por toda la eternidad.

El muchacho lo había leído, pero jamás se había atrevido a preveerlo. Ahora sentía realmente cómo un escalofrío comenzaba a alzarse por su propia piel, cubriéndola, envolviéndolo, un frío tan denso que se empezaba a tornar duro y aplastante, asfixiándolo cada vez más profundo en una montaña, un mundo de hielo, mientras su piel se cuarteaba y hasta sus mismas entrañas se enzanchaban y se convertían en nada más que un espinoso estallido de hielo. Pero cuando se disipó la ilusión del infinito dolor, Takezo no vio nada más que el cielo rojo bajo el que, realmente, estaba. Respondió profundamente, y su jadeo de angustia poco a poco se convirtió en risa, una risa nerviosa que se llenaba poco a poco de conicción y fascinación.

-Realmente eres Jigoku Shoujo- exclamó- realmente eres un espíritu del inframundo que viene a vengarme. Gracias.

Takezo avanzó hacia ella y la tomó del hombro. Ai sintió la mano del muchacho, la miró sin decir nada. Luego concluyó:

-Lo demás depende de ti.

De pronto todo en la mente de Takezo su volvió otra vez difuso, no veía nada, su mano resbaló en el vacío y calló en el lavatorio lleno de agua del grifo que había estado corriendo. Alzó la vista y no encontró más que su propio reflejo en el espejo del baño.

* * *

-Sou desu, te tengo de mi lado, Jigoku Shoujo- murmuraba Takezo, observando el muñeco de paja en su mano mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio.

Takezo volteó hacia su izquierda y miró el patio soleado por la ventana. Ahí estaba Yumiko con su rostro pálida, sentada impotente, compartiendo su almuezo con Motaro sin decir palabra.

-Ai-san, tú me apoyas, ¿verdad? Por favor, ayúdame a acercarme a Yumiko-chan. Sé que destruirás a toda esa gente despreciable por mí, que puedes ayudarme a ser feliz por fin, ¿verdad? Liberemos juntos a Yumiko-chan. Hazlo por mí.

Takezo jaló el cordel rojo, sonriendo, y dejó que la cuerda se alzara flotando por sobre el patio, mientras que abajo Motaro se ponía de pie, invadido en un repentino calambre en el estómago, y echaba a correr hacia el edificio. Yumiko, sin embargo, no dio ninguna señal de alivio. Alarmada se alzó de un salto, tirando toda la comida al suelo y, con el rostro lleno de angustia, salió corriendo detrás de Motaro.

-¡Masaka!

Takezo también se echó a correr, bajó las escaleras casi tropezándose, vio a Motaro pasar por el pasillo y oyó los gritos de Yumiko. Se paróa al medio del pasillo para cortarle el paso a Yumiko.

-Di-disculpa- tartamuedó ella, intentando pasar.

-¿Qué pasa, Yumiko-san?

-Motaro, ¿lo has visto? Se puso mal de repente, no sé qué tiene...

-No lo he visto.

-¡Motaro-san!- exclamó Yumiko, pasando al lado de Takezo.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Matte!

Se quedó perplejo ante la reacción de Yumiko. ¿Acaso le importaba ese desgraciado? ¿Por qué Jigoku Shoujo no hacía las cosas como él le había pedido?

-Ai-san- llamó, avanzando hacia el fondo del pasillo detrás de los otros.

Hacia el fondo el pasillo se hacía algo más sombrío, había puertas de salones a ambos lados y un callejón sin salida. Takezo escuchó la voz de Yumiko desde su izquierda y entró a un salón, que encontró completamente vacío, solo vio a Yumiko, mirando desconcertada por la ventana, que al momento voletó y paso junto a Takezo al salón al lado opuesto del pasillo. Pero ahí tampoco había nadie.

-¡Motaro-san! ¡Dónde estás!- llamó Yumiko, más asustada que antes.

-Masaka, Ai-san- murmuró Takezo, buscando el muñeco de paja en su bolsillo. En vano, ya no lo hallaba. Ni Jigoku Shoujo, ni Motaro, ni siquiera el muñeco. Yumiko se iba del salón sin mirarlo. Todo se había esfumado repentinamente. Aquella vez no entendió lo que había sucedido, solo siguió creyendo en Enma Ai, creyendo que quizás tuvo su propia manera de hacer las cosas que él no comprendía. Pero ahora sí comprendía, comprendía el error que había cometido al confiar incluso en ella.


End file.
